Field of the Invention
The present disclosure generally relates to merchant physical locations, and more particularly to a product information system for customers at a merchant physical location.
Related Art
More and more consumers are purchasing items and services over electronic networks such as, for example, the Internet. Consumers routinely purchase products and services from merchants and individuals alike. The transactions may take place directly between a conventional or on-line merchant or retailer and the consumer, and payment is typically made by entering credit card or other financial information. Transactions may also take place with the aid of an on-line or mobile payment service provider such as, for example, PayPal, Inc. of San Jose, Calif. Such payment service providers can make transactions easier and safer for the parties involved. Purchasing with the assistance of a payment service provider from the convenience of virtually anywhere using a mobile device is one main reason why on-line and mobile purchases are growing very quickly.
Some payment service providers provide online and mobile payment services for merchants with merchant physical locations and their customers. Some merchants may attempt to provide their customers with product information at their merchant physical location by, for example, providing dedicated price checking devices to customers that allow those customer to scan a barcode on the product to obtain the price of the product, or by providing their employees with the dedicated price checking devices for use in helping customers find product prices. However, such price checking devices (or employees with those devices) may be difficult for customers to find and are often out of service. Furthermore, the prices retrieved for products using dedicated price checking devices at a merchant physical location are typically a price that is set for the product at a plurality of merchant physical locations that are part of a “chain” store, and do not take into account any discounts, deals, or other offers being made at a particular merchant physical location.
Thus, there is a need for an improved product information system.
Embodiments of the present disclosure and their advantages are best understood by referring to the detailed description that follows. It should be appreciated that like reference numerals are used to identify like elements illustrated in one or more of the figures, wherein showings therein are for purposes of illustrating embodiments of the present disclosure and not for purposes of limiting the same.